Grey Dot
by CoffeeFields101
Summary: (First fanfic, feel free to tell me any mistakes) Grey is turning 15 today and is ready for a grand adventure throughout Kanto but Team Rocket may hinder him with a "small" problem. (Contains size change and suggests vore)
1. Chapter 1

**(This story was something I decided to do and it uses my imagination and some real experiences that I had while playing the games myself. Enjoy!)**

"Speech"

 _'Thought_ '

*Poké Speech*

Chapter 1

"This day couldn't get any better!" Grey said happily as he was packing his items in his backpack for this certain day.

Grey is a 14 year old teen that wears a blue and grey hoodie with the hood down, black sweatpants with matching black shoes. His backpack is black and grey with a white Poké Ball symbol on it.

Grey was turning 15 today and unlike other kids, who leave when they turn 10, his mom wanted him to learn about Pokémon more for a few more years before he leaves home. He had ate breakfast already and was just about finished packing when his mother came in to check on him.

"Do you have everything Grey? You'll need all your essentials when you leave." questioned Grey's mom.

"Yup! Now I've got to hurry to Prof. Oak's lab!" Grey exclaimed. "Bye mom, I love you!" "Love you too, sweetie. Be safe and remember to visit or call sometimes." the two conversed before hugging and kissing each other.

Grey ran to Prof. Oak's lab and when the building was in sight, he made a mad dash for it, too excited to slow down. The lab door opened and Grey came in to see some kids stewing about, some conversing about their new Pokémon and others excited to receive new Pokémon. Grey got in line with 3 kids, who were also talking.

"I want a Charmander! They turn into big, mighty dragons!" "Well I want Squirtle, they'll help me swim!" "I want Bulbasaur! Grass types will be effective for both the first and second gym."

Grey just kept quiet and paced back and forth, waiting for the professor to call them in. The waiting finally ended when Prof. Oak called them all in. The professor smiled when he saw Grey. When Grey was being held back, he learned about Pokémon from the professor himself!

"Hello children! You too, Grey! Today, your lives are at a turning point and your decision of your new pal will be vital! Pick wisely! You'll go in the same order as you are now, so come up John!" the professor encouraged as he revealed a table with 4 Poké Balls on it.

John picked Charmander and when he tossed the Poké Ball, he was greeted by a happy "Char!"

"We'll be the best of friends, I just know it!"

John went off to the side while Mary walked to the Poké Balls and chose Squirtle's.

"Squirtle! Squirt, squirt!"

*Hi! Who are you?*

"Aww, aren't you just the cutest? We'll be the best team in the region!"

Mary went beside John and started telling Squirtle about herself. Luke and Grey were the only ones left now. Luke went straight for the grass type's ball. He sent out Bulbasaur and picked them up.

"Hi Bulbasaur, I'm Luke and we're going to fight our way to the league! Are you with me?"

An assuring "Saur!" told Luke that Bulbasaur was in.

"Alright! I can't wait to start training!" and after he said that, he stood next to the others. Now, Grey was the only one left and he had only one choice, which he was fine with, as long as he got a Pokémon.

 _'Ok, alright. Oh man, this is it_! _'_ Grey thought as he approached the last Poké Ball. He picked it up and tossed it to the floor. The ball erupted with a beautiful, white light and the Pokémon, **his** Pokémon finally materialized.

"Pika!"

 **(Hope you guys liked it! This is my first story so I'm not sure if I did good or not. It's kinda short, no? Anyways, see you guys next time!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**("Hello, Yellow!" That's a quote from "Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story." It was a game I played as a kid. Anyway, here's the next instalment, enjoy!)**

"Speech"

 _'Thought_ '

*Poké Speech*

Chapter 2

"Pika!"

After the Pokémon appeared, it was revealed to be a female Pikachu.

"Grey, this is Pikachu. I found her just a year ago and now she seems to have fallen into your care." the Prof. explained. Grey stared at the yellow mouse while she stared back. They were sizing each other up until Grey stepped towards the Pikachu.

"Hi there, my name is Grey. I'm going to be your trainer, ok?" his voice soft so he doesn't scare her away. (Wow, it all rhymed)

"Pika pi. Pi pikachu."

*Grey, huh? You seem alright.*

Grey picked her up but she surprised him by going in his hood.

"Pikaaa~"

*This is comfy~*

"Well, looks like she already likes you Grey. I think you'll grow to be a fine trainer, a magnificent one even!" the Prof. commented.

"Thanks for the praise professor, I think so too." Grey said sincerely. He then joined the others, who were just itching to get out. The professor then presented them with 5 other Poké Balls and a Pokédex each.

"Use these to start off your journey. The Poké Balls will capture you new Pokémon and the Pokédex will identify any Pokémon you scan that is native to the Kanto region." Each person grabbed the gear and thanked the professor.

"Now go out there and fulfill your life with adventure! I wish you all the best of luck!"

Grey was walking towards Viridian City while his Pikachu opted to stay in his hood.

"We should think of a name for you." Grey said aloud.

"Pi?"

*Huh?*

"A name. So that you're different from other Pikachu." Grey explained.

"Pika pikachu. Pi pika chupi?"

*Makes sense but I have a name. How will I tell him though?*

Pikachu's face suddenly brightened as she got an idea. She jumped down from Grey's hood and went in front of him, which she then proceeded to use her paw on the dirt path to scrawl out a name.

 _"Cheri"_

"Is this your name?" Grey asked her. A nod and a "Pi!" was all he needed.

"Then it's settled. Let's keep going Cheri!" and once Cheri hopped back in his hood, they continued their trek towards Viridian City.

 _'Just a hunch but I think she likes Cheri berries.'_

 **(And this concludes Chapter 2. I'll make some new chapters later so hold tight, but for now, stay frosty my friends)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hey guys! This chapter will definitely have Team Rocket so I hope you are looking forward to that. This chapter is a bit longer than the last 2)**

"Speech"

'Thought'

*Poké Speech*

Chapter 3

Noon struck the clock as Grey closed in on Viridian City, where he was planning to get supplies at the Poké Mart and register for the league at the Pokémon Centre. He was also going to get Cheri examined, just in case. Grey wandered over to the Mart and grabbed some potions, antidotes, food for both of them, a few more Poké Balls wouldn't hurt either. After paying for said items, he started towards the centre.

"Since the gym here is closed for now and the boulder badge is probably a bad choice with only you on the team, maybe we'll finish business here, catch some new Pokémon in the forest, train, and **then** challenge Brock. That sound good to you?" Grey spiels as he turns back to see if Cheri will agree or not.

"Pi cha!"

*Sounds great!* Cheri responded with an added fist pump.

"Perfect! Let's hurry so we can catch a new friend!"

Grey was now on his way to the forest that shares names with the city, Viridian Forest, after registering for the league while in the centre. He was planning to catch any Pokémon really, as long as they could help Cheri with the rock type challenge they were going to face. The pair soon reached the forest's entrance, drastically changing the lighting with the canopy overhead. Faint sounds of nearby Pokémon reached their ears as Grey moved on. He went near some bushes to see if anything was past them.

"Pi?"

*Huh?* Cheri tapped Grey's head as her ears twitched back and forth.

"What is it? A Pokémon?"

Cheri leaped from Grey's hood and dropped to all fours as a Rattata made itself known.

"Pika, Pikachu!"

*Hey! Are you asking for a fight?* Cheri questioned the rat.

"Rattata! Rat tat tat at ata!"

*Yeah I am! Your tall friend just kicked my berries!* the Rattata squeaked furiously.

Cheri turned to Grey and nodded at him. He instantly knew that it was finally time for his first battle. Grey nodded back, a smirk slipping onto his face.

Trainer Grey

Pokémon: 1

Cheri: Pikachu, Female, Level 5

Moves: Quick Attack, Tackle, Tail Whip

Wild Pokémon: 1

Rattata, Male, Level 3

Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip

"Ok. Cheri, Quick Attack!"

"Pi!" Cheri sprinted forward, streaks of light trailing her. The Rattata dodged to the side and used Tail Whip.

"Tackle now!" Cheri turned around and used the extra momentum to tackle the Rattata.

"Rattat!"

*Dammit!* The Rattata was launched back and dropped to the grass with a thud. He slowly got up and tried to tackle Cheri, only for her to jump away from his reach.

"Another Quick Attack! Before he gets up!" Grey ordered.

Cheri ran towards the Rattata once more but this time, her attack connected.

"Ata, rata!"

*Damn, That hurts!*

"Let's do it now!" Grey shouted as he grabbed a Poké Ball. "Poké Ball, g-!?"

Mid sentence, a Spearow flew down and tackled Cheri, bringing her to the ground.

"Pika!?" *What the-!?*

"Cheri! Hold on!" Grey immediately ran to Cheri, dropping the Poké Ball in the process. He flailed his arms at the bird to scare it away.

"Row!" *Hey!* the Spearow squawked at him before flying away from the two. Meanwhile, the Rattata was sneaking away, whispering *berries...not fair...* He disappeared into the bushes, scouting for more berries once more.

"Cheri, that Spearow...did you get hurt?" Grey asked as he picked her up. He saw how the Spearow blindsided her and worried that it might've gotten a lucky hit.

"Pika, chupi pi pikachu?"

*I'm okay, just a headache and maybe a bruise?* Cheri said, unsure on how lucky the Spearow got. Grey then took off his bag and searched through it.

"I'm going to apply a potion just in case, okay?" Grey told Cheri as he brought said medicine out.

"Pika..."

*Okay...* Cheri squeaked as she nodded at her trainer.

Grey got to work, spraying her body with the medicinal mist. Slowly, some small scratches and the bruise on her head went away as Cheri's face got brighter.

"Cha!"

*Thanks!* she said with renewed strength.

"Hehe." Grey chuckled as he saw the cute face his Pikachu was giving him. Both of them looked at each other, grins on their faces, though it wasn't meant to last.

"Move in! Go, go, go!"

Both of them dropped their demeanor as 4 men in black outfits surrounded them, each having a big, red 'R' on their shirts. They all reached for 1 of the 2 Poké Balls on their belts.

"Do not fight back or we will engage. Come with us kid or you're gonna regret it."

 **(There we have it! What do you think Grey will do? And thoughts on the chapter itself? Next chapter will be very interesting so stay tuned! Bye!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait, I just couldn't seem to put the story into words... Oh well! The wait is over and Grey will be surprised this chapter, for sure)**

"Speech"

'Thought'

*Poké Speech*

Chapter 4

"Come with us kid or you're gonna regret it."

"Hey! Who are you guys?!"

"Don't make me repeat myself kid. Make the right choice and come with us."

Grey was starting to sweat, decisions, right and wrong, were swirling around his head and Cheri was now glaring at the men. Grey tried to think how to get out of this until the only thing in his head was to **run**. So he did.

"Hey! Engage! Don't let him escape!" 1 of the 4 men yelled before everything spiralled straight to chaos.

As soon as Grey ran past the men and through the bushes, he returned Cheri to her Poké Ball and stumbled right into a clearing full of Pokémon. All Pokémon present stared at Grey while all he managed was a "Uhh..."

"Spear!"

"Rattat!"

"Pidge!"

"Get back here kid! You can't run forever!" which finally knocked Grey out of his stupor and apparently signalled the Pokémon to start going crazy!

The men released their Pokémon and fought the wild ones while Grey was trying to get away without hurting the smaller Pokémon scampering around his shoes. One of the men noticed and ordered his Pokémon to keep fighting before dashing right at Grey!

"Oof!"

Grey groaned as he was pinned to the ground by the man. He then spotted him reaching for cuffs and that's when he started to try to shake the man off of him. He succeeded and started to sprint away, only for the man to trail him quite closely.

"Let me go! I didn't do anything!"

"Yeah? Well, boss's orders. So you better get back here right now!" the man yelled before jumping at Grey again.

'I can't keep running at this rate! They'll catch me eventually and then what happens!? Well if they want me, I can at least save Cheri!' and so as Grey resigned to his fate, he threw Cheri's Poké Ball and yelled with all the air in his lungs "RUN CHERI! I CAN'T OUTRUN THEM BUT YOU CAN! SO JUST GET AWAY FROM HERE!"

Four things happened in the next few moments. Cheri popped out of her Poké Ball, Grey got shoved to the ground once again, Cheri stared at her trainer, who sacrificed himself to let her get free and then she ran. She ran deeper into the forest, and farther away from Grey and the men. Tears started to stream down her eyes as the greenery zipped past her blurred vision.

*Grey... Why did you... Our adventure just started, you can't-*

Cheri stopped by a tree and started to weep. Panting from exhaustion on both physical and mental beat downs, she cried herself to sleep.

*Grey... I'll find you, somehow...*

Meanwhile...

"Why are you doing this!?" "Be quiet back there. Or should I hit you again?"

Grey was cuffed and was being driven to wherever the men were taking him. They were in a black, armoured van and Grey was seated in the back with 2 of the guys guarding him. After Cheri ran, the man held Grey down and told the others to wrap up business before aiding him in restraining Grey. After he was restrained, they led him to the vehicle they were currently residing in.

Grey decided to keep his mouth shut for the rest of the ride and just looked at his shoes. Over the course of the next 15 minutes or so was uneventful, only the road's bumps making the van bounce was pretty much the only thing happening, when finally, the motion stopped and the guards opened the doors. Sun hit his face as he was pulled along by the two, who met up with the other men that aided in his capture. They were in a open area with only a large building as their destination. One of the men started to talk into a radio.

"Hey boss, we got your guinea pig, now what?"

 _"Muffled speech."_

"Okay, got it. Come on, we're going to test chamber 3." the guy said as he put the radio away.

'What, guinea pig!? Test chamber!? Just what are they going to do to me!?'

Grey's thoughts were now flying around his mind at such an erratic pace, he was getting a headache. He now thought that these men and whoever else is working with them are officially crazy! Grey was so distracted by his thoughts that before he knew it, they had already arrived at an elevator inside the building. He started shaking as they entered and the number of the floor they were on started to decrease towards B2.

Once they were at their stop, Grey's heart almost stopped at the sight of a tall man in a black suit with two, what seemed to be scientists, by his side. He grinned when he saw Grey.

"Hello there child. Are you comfortable?" he said, grinning the whole time.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Grey said, fear striking his heart.

"Do not worry, we are just testing new technology, nothing dangerous. For us anyway."

Grey's eyes widened and looked at the man before trying to run, but was immediately grabbed by the men who captured him. 'This isn't right! Who are they!?'

"I would like to thank you for "volunteering" to test this technology, we needed someone expendable."

"You guys are crazy!"

"You won't understand our goals, nor do you need to. Team Rocket will rise to the top of this world and you'll help us. You should be honoured." the man said before leaving the scientists with Grey and the other men.

"Hey! No! Don't do this!" Grey screeched while trying to yank away from the man holding him. 'Why is this happening to me!?'

"Come. We shall start testing immediately." one of the scientists said before walking with the other scientist towards presumably the test chamber.

Grey was once again trying to control all of his thoughts while they were walking down the halls. All Grey could think about was what this technology is, who the man was, and why him? They could have picked off any other new trainer and he could be merrily strolling towards his next destina-

'No! If they took a different new trainer than me, then they would be experimenting with 10 year olds!' Grey thought as they went through a door.

'Well at least they did take me. A poor kid would probably be dead from fear.' Grey didn't want a kid to take his place when they have so much of their life ahead of them. If they took a kid, then these people were more crazy than he thought.

He was knocked out of his stupor when he saw a table in front of him, bindings where if a person were on it, they would tie that person's legs and arms to the table. Grey was then being lead towards it and he tried one more time to escape but he just wasn't as strong as the guy holding him.

'Well, looks like I waited all this time for nothing. Bye Adventure! Hello Fate. You really hate me for some reason, don't you?'

 **(And that's the end! Hope you guys enjoyed and until we meet again, You're left with this cliffhanger. Wahhaha!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Hey... This took way too long and I don't have an excuse, just that I was lazy... Enjoy I guess? Sorry)**

"Speech"

'Thought'

*Poké Speech*

Chapter 5

As Grey was lead over to the table, he couldn't help but think about his mother, who he had exchanged farewells with not any longer than the day's morning.

'Mom... Arceus, why did this happen to me? Please, let my mom not fall into a depression if I don't make it out of here, at the very least, promise me that?' Grey pleaded silently in his head as the men started to strap him onto the metal surface.

"He's secure." One of the men said to the scientist's and after they left, only Grey and the scientists were left in the room.

"Young man, you should feel joyed at being a part of our experiments, especially this one." A scientist announced to Grey with a psychotic grin to match his tone.

"W-why?" Was all Grey could muster at this point.

"Why, you ask? Because we are initiating our first real tests on a new serum we have created. It allows the subject to undergo an "evolution" and become a Pokémon of our choosing. We unfortunately have been unable to make it generate "legendary" results in our simulations but that is why tests on a live subject is being administered. To gather more reliable data and to see it's effects on something other than a bunch of pixels!"

The scientist ranted and the more he spoke, the more freaked Grey became.

'Turn into a Pokémon!? And these are their first tests! I really can die here!'

As that thought hit Grey, a scientist came up to Grey's side and he was holding two needles, one with a peculiar orange liquid stored inside. Grey's eyes grew wide and he became scared again and struggled.

"Applying anesthetics." The man said and as he held Grey's arm and injected the substance, Grey felt tired and numb. He fell asleep soon after and while he was out cold, the man took the other needle and injected the orange liquid into his blood stream.

"Put him in a cage or something, in an hour or two he'll be nothing more than a wild Pokémon if the serum works."

Grey was carried into a cage and as a minute went by, his body grew smaller ever so slowly but steadily and as this happened, Officer Jenny and her squad came upon the base after inspecting why several wild Pokémon were being disturbed.

"Looks like our investigation lead us to Kanto's most wanted. How convenient."

 **(This is not satisfying to me or you guys, if anyone even reads this fic. I'll try to update this story and not succumb to laziness but since no one reads this, when a person does stumble upon this, they won't notice how long it took me to update, so yay?)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Welcome again to my story. I want to thank you all for reading this, whoever "all" is. I appreciate it and please enjoy! Oh! Before I forget, last chapter had the word anesthetics when it was supposed to be sedatives so sorry about that)**

 _"Speech"_

 _'Thought'_

 _*Poké Speech*_

Chapter 6

Officer Jenny was staring at a building hidden in a dense forest with her squad right behind her. This is her's and the entire police of Kanto's chance to catch Team Rocket once and for all. 'This is it!' Jenny thought to herself before she gave her squad the signal to move in. All the officers walked in unison near the tree line and Jenny sent out her Arcanine. She told it to use Ember on a security camera near an automated door. Once the cam was out, the squad moved near the door and an officer began to hack it. Soon enough, the door opened and Jenny's squad was now in the building.

Meanwhile...

A scientist back at the test chamber was looking over the serum's description, mumbling the words to himself.

"Change genetic code... Even the mind... Kid never saw it coming..."

The man turned back to the cage and smirked. Never in that kid's short life did he ever suspect this to happen. He went closer to the cage to check progress on the changes. Grey's body was now as big as a Caterpie and that's where the outside appearances stopped for now. The serum was working on his perception of Poké Speech now, about halfway done. The man was about to relax in his chair for a minute or two when the chamber doors blew up.

"Move!" Officer Jenny yelled and all the officers with their Pokémon moved in.

The scientist was so shocked that before he could regain his bearings, he was tackled down by a Arcanine. Jenny rushed over and applied cuffs to the man when another entrance to the lab opened and grunts rushed in with Pokémon at their side. Then, it was practically war. More Pokémon was released and attacks went everywhere. A stray flamethrower hit Grey's cage and the cage's bars melted, showing an opening.

Grey was still sleeping from the sedatives, his mouth was opened and it carried a hefty amount of drool when his cage was hit by a tackled Pokémon, sending it through the air, Grey flying out of the opening as the cage was airborne and he landed on a table with a flask labeled "Antidote". (Shameless plot device) As the battle continued, many Pokémon fainted and were returned but suddenly, a Geodude was released and used Magnitude. Everyone stopped to keep their balance and the resulting tremors knocked out a couple fire types. But those tremors also knocked over the Antidote flask and it drenched Grey completely, some getting in his mouth.

Though not noticeable, the serum's effects stopped but Grey didn't revert back to normal as that was the first time the antidote was used as well. The battle around him ensued after the Magnitude finished and soon enough, only 3 Pokémon were left standing. Jenny and one of her squad member's Pokémon were still standing while only one grunt had his out still, the rest of his allies knocked out and fled. Jenny's Arcanine was almost spent and the other Pokémon was a nearly fainted Butterfree. Team Rocket's 'mon was a Golbat also near fainting. The battle's outcome was clear and the grunt returned his Pokémon and ran from the chamber.

"Don't let them escape! That's priority one!" Jenny yelled as she applied a super potion to Arcanine before rushing out of the lab with her squad behind her.

Later...

Grey slowly stirred and tried to open his eyes, mind still clouded from the sedatives. He peeked his eyes out from his eyelids and saw complete devastation all around him. Utter disarray was what became of the test chamber and nothing looked even the least bit salvageable. He put his hands on the surface he was on to push himself up and once standing, he stumbled a bit but swiftly recovered. His eyes scanned his body and noticed he hadn't changed a bit. Oh, how wrong he was...

"Didn't that serum try to turn me into a Pokémon? What happened to it? Eh, whatever, I'm just glad I'm safe!" Grey told himself as he started to regain his bearings.

When Grey's eyes trailed off his body to check his immediate surroundings, they widened when he saw the destruction he saw wasn't as near as he thought and he also noticed the edge of the table he was so near to. He reeled back from the large fall before him.

"What the heck!? Why is that there?! And how come I can see the debris if it's all the way down there..." Grey trailed off as he looked behind him to,see a giant flask and several other objects like a giant clipboard and giant paper, key word being giant. Every object around him was larger than him when it should be the reverse!

'...Um'

Even Grey's mind was too shocked to think as he could only gather one thing:

"I SHRANK?!"

 **(Hey guys, sorry this couldn't get out any faster but it's out now so enjoy!)**


	7. Apology

**!Important!**

Everyone who reads this fic, I want to thank every single one of you for taking time to look at Grey Dot but I now apologize immensely for I am discontinuing this story. I just don't get that "feel" anymore that makes me want to write Grey Dot, you know? So, sorry to the people who read this fic, any viewers of my other fic, don't worry. I'm not quitting that one but for those who read this fic only, sorry again.


End file.
